jos the hedgehog chapter1
by sonicjedi
Summary: hello everone iam kinda new to fan fic writeing so please comment and hope you enjoyok this fan fic is of one of my characters i made jos the hedgehog, aquar coloured hedgehog who weilds the sword he has a small history so you will get to know him a bit
1. Chapter 1

Jos the hedgehog

hello everone iam kinda new to fan fic writeing so please comment and hope you enjoy)

((ok this fan fic is of one of my characters i made jos the hedgehog, aquar coloured hedgehog who weilds the sword he has a small history so you will get to know him a bit more he is mainly quiet and polite but still fun loveing, also iam not a spelling master so I might get a fair few words wrong))

jos runs through a jungleish place what wasnt to far from a suburban towns, it was a starry cool night so he didnt have to worrie about anyone finding him, he doesnt go full speed because he wants to admire the beautr of the planet he just landed on, he stops at a hill thats covered in flowers with a big tree danceing with the wind in the middle, he picks a flower up and sniffs it 'sweet this place is swee... havent been to a place that feels so welcomeing and free, best part is the good old...' he thinks as he sits under the tree and cross his legs 'relaxashon' he closes his eyes for about five minutes.

cream skips down the road holding her basket and stops and sits near the flowers "come on cheese we need to make mr, sonic, tails and mr. knuckles flower crowns for helping out in town" she says to her best chao buddy cheese.

jos befor being seen jumps up into the tree befor she could see him 'whats she doing up this late' he thinks as he watchs her.

"doctor eggman" boko (i think thats him) "WHAT! dont you know what time it is!" eggman yells "yes yess doctor but the little rabbit and her chao are on screen" boko say pointing to the screen, eggman strokes his mostash and gives an evil laugh "she could be a helpful steping stone for my egg empire, boko ready the sucko vac" he said as the droid left.

jos's ears twitched 'air ship... doesnt sould like any ive hear befor' he thought

"cream lets get some purple for mr. knuckles..." cream looks up at eggmans ship and drops her flowers "what do you want eggman!" she said in a annoyed voice, eggman didnt say anything, his vacume was over cream and she was to scared to move.

'grrr... that eggman might be with them...awww gotta help her' he jumps from the branch pulls his sword from its holder and slices the vacume and chucks a small marble into the end what started to suck, he lands and grabs her hand "come on better some where else then with this loser" he says politly and starts to run a safe speed for her.

"ahhh, what happened! boko report" he says all confused 'was that sonic nah! looks to young for him' he thinks as boko enters "welll" he says to boko as boko hands him the marble "ummm whats this" eggmans wonders "it was the only thing that got sucked up" boko says, eggman taps it twice then it explodes in his face "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR AFTER THAT HEDGEHOG!" he screams turning red from anger.

cream feels a bit embarrised as both of them starts to slow "um thank you mr..." cream says still holding his hand "jos is my name and i gusse saveing princess is my game" he says with a little giggle, cream smiles "iam cream and this is my chao buddy cheese" she says "nice to meet you both...um but its getting late i better get you home...ummm what way is it?" he asks cream points right "that way" she says feling comfortabl with him.

"grrrrr THERE HE HIS FIRE!" eggman says hitting a button with a big x mark on it what sent out at lease 50 missiles.

jos looks up and holds his sword tight "cream" he says in a serious voice "hang on" he picks her up and takes off like a bullet evading all the missiles, he spots a cliff 'just perfect' he thinks and runs up it he then places cream at the top of the cliff then jumps off it to jump from missile to missile getting closer to eggmans ship, he pulls his sword out again.

"hey cream whos you new pal" sonic says helping her up "well mr. sonic he jos" sonic looks at jos as he gets closer to eggmans ship.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" eggman repeats, jos jumps the last missile and smashs through the hull ... it goes quite for awhile then cream and sonic start to hear small bangs and booms until eggmans ship becomes a ball of fire and pops like i zit sending eggman and his robots flying twords the sea and jos flying at sonic.

sonic side steps and grabs jos, jos opesn his eyes and cloes then and falls asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED

(comment and i did this at 11 pm so i might not realy be with it so please comment)


	2. Chapter 2 finaly home

jos slowly opened his eyes to see cream and a blue hedgehog stand over him "hey bud are you ok?" sonic asked, jos slow got up and rubed his head "yeh iam cool" he said and got back to his feets, cream smiled "iam so happy your ok, oh jos this is mr. sonic" she said,  
"nice to meet you sonic" jos said as the sun started to come out "and nice to meet you jos, cream your mums gonna be worried if you dont get home" sonic said,  
"oh yeah, good bey jos and mr.sonic" cream said and ran off down te road.

jos smiled "shes sweet" sonic nooded, "so jos where are you from, ive travled most of this planet and havent seen any one whos as fast as me" sonic said and started to walk jos followed, "well iam not to sure my self i havent been on a nice planet like this in ages, the ones iam useualy on eiter have things that want to see my insides or well just are rock and dust with a few low lifes..." jos closed his eyes for a second "you ok jos?" sonic asked jos opened his eyes "yeh iam good hey sonic do you rember much about your parents?" jos asked out of the blue, sonic went quiet for a moment "nah never realy had any" he said as they came to sonics house "yeh same here" jos said.

sonic opened the door as amy tackled jos to the floor "grrr sonic!..." she looked up at sonic then looked down at jos "oh iam so sorry" she says with her hands over her mouth "ahh i think i landed on" he said in a low toned voice then got up and helped amy up "well its nice to meet you um" jos said, "amys my name and sorry for doing that.. i was ment to get sonic for standing me up again" she said grumply as they all went in, "hey bud dont ever get on her bad side ill warn you now" sonic wispered to jos, "sonic!" tails came out and greeted sonic "hey tails, this is jos".  
"nice to meet you tails" jos said and shaked tails hand, tails was stuned for how much jos and sonic looked alike, "hey tails how you been bud" sonic said to tails, "iam just finsihed my upgrades for the tornado, oh jos the tornado is well a plane me and sonic well more me have been working on since we meet" tails explaned to jos, "sweet wait talking about planes my ship crashed some were near these anchent ruins i was gonna salvage it but decided to check the place out".

knuckles slows opens his eyes as the goldern ray from the sun hits his cheak "good morning master... WHAT!" kunckles yell as he see his broken master emreald "WAIT GRRRRRRRRRRRRR..." kuckles gets all argry and starts to bash a rock as he walks off looking for the guy who did this.

"i crashed into something realu hard and glowed green i was a bit worried that it would explode, but didnt so i just hit my ship under some bushs" jos said as they all sat down for some breakfast, amy cooked of course.

"iam gonna get this wise guy" knucles says to him self, e stops near a bunch of bush and smiles "well well this looks like a good enough starting place" he says and starts to destroy jos ship pieace by pieace, he stops as he gets closer to the engine "wah this guys got 4 chaos emeralds... well mine now" he says with a smerk on his face.

sonic finsihs and runs off like he useualy does, jos smiles "remindes me of me" he says "hey tails you have known sonic his most of his life does he have any brothers?" .  
"well non that he told me of, but well..." tails thinks for awhile "well amy think shadow might be..." tails asks amy, "well i did mistake shadow for sonic but shadows gone isnt he?".  
"no amy those shadows were robots... well i gusse a robot couldnt be sonics brother" tails says, jos smiles "well dr. frank would of had to copy shadows data" jos got up and ran off like sonc did, "wait... how does jos know of eggmans grandpa..." tails looks at amy "this is werid amy..."


	3. Chapter 3 now you know

knuckles walked off with a grin on his face holding the 4 chaos emeralds he just librated, "hey whats with this wise guy!" jos said walking up to knuckles and pushing him over, knuckles quickly got up but droped the emeralds "you wanna fight bring it on" knuckles said and leapt at jos, jos blocked him with his sword and threw him backward "ok bring it'" jos said then charged at knuckles.

"come on amy!" tails yelled from the tornado "we need to find out more about jos!" he added, "yeh yeh a girl always has to look her best doesnt she" amy said hoping into the tornado tails rolded his eyes.

knuckles and jos were evenly matched, "mr. knucles... jos stop fighting" cream said from behind them, jos let his guard down knuckles ran's into a punch and connects it, he smiles "maybe next time kid" he said and walks off, cream runs to jos's side "are you.." cream asks, "iam fine" jos replys and picks himself up then picks the emeralds up, "mr. knuckles realy loves those emeralds, but still he can be a big meanie" cream said, jos started to walk off cream followed, jos pulls out a picture and looks at it cream views as well "jos is that your mum and brothers" cream asks, in the photo there are 4hedgehogs in it a loder female, three small ones and a rip where another hedgehog would of stood "i donno cream i was given this along time ago, that might be me" he pointed to one of the hedgehogs whit hair like his, cream and jos had sat in a bed of flowers as jos's emeralds started to act up "what?" jos pulls out a white coloured emeralds what layed next to them, "jos those are the chaos emeralds they are pritty and do all kinds of things... wow you have collected five, mr.sonic always trys and keep them out of bad dr.eggmans hands cause he always does something mean with them" cream explane, jos smiled and layed back into the flower bed.

'who is he' sonic thought standing on a cliff looking out to see 'he reminds me of shadow and me but... why...' sonic thought and took off.

"hey tails theres cream and jos" amypointed out to tails, "hey and there comes sonic, ok amy iam gonna take her in for a landing" tails said

"yeh theres tails and amy" cream said, as the tornado started to get closer it started to fly funny then started to buck you could hear tails and amy screams "jos!' cream said in a worried tone but jos had alread gone to save them, amy fell out first jos jumped from a cliff and caught her, sonic jumped from a tree and caught tails.  
jos landed first and set amy down "are you ok?" jos asked her, "thanks to you i am... unlike sonic who would always save someone else befor me" she said grumply sonic ignored her, "ok jos its time for some questions" sonic said "you know some thing about me dont you" sonic added in a inspective tone, "yeh jos how do you know that shadow was made by dr. frank robotnic" tails butted in, jos's mood on his face didnt change.

"ok sit down everone ill tell you a bit more" jos said and sat next to cream, everone found a comfortabl sopt to sit "well yes my name is jos, but next to that you just see me as a mysterois hedgehog, well from the last 4 years ive been looking for links to my past so far ive found this" jos hands the photo to sonic amy and tails look as well "as you can see i might have a two brothers some where...to bad the picture is in black and white its hard to tell if its me or who the other two are..." jos added, "jos your mum is realy pritty" amy added looking at her "thanks amy, but see the one on the right of me..." all of them even cream looked at it, "hey it kinda looks like you so..." tails said sonic got up and ran off he didnt drop the picture either, "i thought he wouldnt take that lightly... and the other one on my left is shadow.." everone looked suprised "the person who i got the picture off use to look after shadow, and well thats what iam doing but weird thing is that i didnt mean to land on this planet it just, well happened" jos looked down feeling a bit sad sonic didnt want to talk about it a bit more

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4 brothers plus chaos?

"eggman what do you want now" cream said standing with jos and amy all suprised eggman just started fireing at them, "girls keep down" jos ordered as he held his sword in one had "grr i hate egg's" jos said and leapt from a tree cutting through missiles and bullets, he came an inch away from hitting the egg mark 12 but was zaped like a bug thanks to the force feld landing with a thump in te bushs,   
"leave this to me kido" knucles said and went on the attack, he made it past all the barriers and knocked the power generoater out causeing the huge ship to start falling towards the town amy, cream and vsnills all lived in, "oh no mumma" cream yelled, knuckles was knocked out from the blast and jos was no where to be seen.

"ahh this is no challange with out sonic" eggman grunted from most probley some where other then the destroyed ship.

sonic came and another black ball tryed knocking it ot of the way but bounced right off shadow and sonic crashed into the tornado causeing tails to go into a nose dive, cream couldnt stand it any more she had to go save her mum jos came from the shadows holding his arm with his sowrd in its holder "cream go tell everone ill take care of this" jos said cream nooded and ran off 'well the familys here... keep your mind focased and never lose site of what might be' he thought and put his hands out as if he was gonna stop the egg mark 12 what was at least 500 times bigger then him 'ive gotta try at least' he thought carmly, he waited for 2 minutes he could hear the people panic and also saw his brothers run off to help the people as shadow past him he wispered "you can do it", 'yess i can' he thought as the hot metal of the egg mark 12 touched his hands "rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" his feet dug into the soil and started to get pushed back quite past, he pushed as hard as he can it started to slow down but at this pace he know he wouldnt make it, suddnley super sonic and super shadow stood next to him pushing but the force was starting to get to great "heyjos here" sonic and shadow said and handed him three chaos emeralds, jos puts one on his sword and obsobs the energy from two "ready" sonic says "anytime" shadow replys "you bet" jos says, "chaos controle!" all three of them say, jos grabs his sword and vaporises the ship "eggman" jos says, the other two nod then all three disappear.  
"sonic!" amy says just befor they leave, "ill be back" he says to her, cream and her mum came next to her "jos and mr. shadow and sonic did it... where did they go?" cream asks, "to finsih the job" amy says back

"wha' he destroyed my destroyer..." eggman said with a smerk on his face, "doctor eggman sonic and his freinds are starting ti break through our first defences" bocok says to him pointing at the screan, eggman gives a grin "well... well... well time we showed them what my army can realy do, decok open project S S S on them" he says and breaks out in his evil laugh.

"jos break through we will take care of this" shadow commands jos while fighting robots easyly, jos runs forward and breaks through a door, super jos wears off and the chaos emeralds go blank "good time...HELLO anyone there!" jos yells the lights suddnely come on "good" jos says to him self eggman comes floating down on his chair thing "well well jos i.." eggman says, "yada yeda yada i know amy and tails tell me how you always go on and on just tell me the lame robot you have this time" jos cuts eggman off, "snooby little brat ok well if you were suck a smarty pants tell my why you are standing on that data copy pad, and here are my robots" he says very annoyed and angerly then bashs a button down starting an elevator over where he is, sonic and shadow come in on their normal forms "whats going on jos?" sonic asks, "eggman and his crazy inventions" he says as three robots pop out from the elevator, "haha these are the three s's theres metal sonic 'my versin of course' then theres metal shadow and then metal joss" eggman gloats about.  
"wow and when i think you cant get any lamer, you just copy our data and make weak robots haha" jos says as his sword emerald cames back to life "guys leave this to me" he says and throws his sword at eggmans controles blowing eggman away and makeing his three robots to go mental, jos looks up at a big clock "hey guys the clock has stoped... whats going on..." jos asked, "we cause chaos controle... we might...sonic do you think?" shadow said, "yep i think we are doing it" sonic replyed "what?...ahhhh" jos said as he started to feel funny then passed out


	5. Chapter 5 home is with the ones you love

cream, amy, tails, cheese and vanillia layed in a white world with no idear next to chaos controle what was going on "mumma iam scared" cream said huddleing up next her mother, "dont worrie creamy everthing will be ok" vanillia replyed comforting her, ' i hope so' tails thought.

"ahh what now?" amy said as everthing started to come back to normal "... whats going on here!" amy said as they looked around, then tails looked up "hey isnt that sonic" he says and waves "hey sonic!" he yells out.

metal sonic looks down and lands infrount of them "where is soooooooonic tails" he says with a glitch, over head metal shadow spots metal sonic "target spotted shadowws the hedgehog must be" he says and goes into a spin hitting into metal sonic "wrong subject" he says and gets up and runs off, "wrong target" metal sonic says and flys of, "what was that all about?" tails asks "hey...isnt that couldnt be... its...its" tails says, "looks like the old witch who sent up back was wrong" knuckles cuts tails off from behind tails and the others.

"take that!" jos says while cutting through metal jos's memory core, "dang copy's are never as good as the original... hey sonic so what just happened...?" jos turns to sonic and asks, "chaos controle some how realined galaxies, time and univers, do you think shadow?" sonic then asks shadow, "chaos controle can do heaps of things chaos magic can also do more then we think... but sonic i think you got it right, my world and your world must of finaly be joined" they all went quiet for awhile just standing there thinking until jos says "sonic so dlo you think...".

sonic closes his eys and noods "yeh i think we are...jos do you know any thing more of our past..." sonic asks shadow keeps quiet and doesnt realy except it, "well i only know what people who knew us know, me you and shadow were sons of the greatest, fastest and smartest war hero... " shadow gets up from the wall and walks out of the demolished base "see ya bro" he says and zooms off, jos looks at sonic and smiles sonic smiles back "yeh see ya around bro" he says with a wink and runs off, "see ya around bro's...i better get back to cream and them" he says and zips off like his brothers.

"ella" cream says and jumps into ella's arms "oh cream how have you been" ella says hugging her, "chuck long time no see" tails says and shakes his hand, jos stands away from the hello's as everone chats and watchs the news reports about the suprise and shock everones in, chris comes in "iam home!" he says, "how was your day master chris" mr. tunacka (i think) says witha bow, "pritty good thanks..." he looks in the loung room were everone was as saw spiky hair pokeing out of the door "sonic... sonic!" he says and runs around the coner to bearhug jos who he thought was sonic, "ahh, nice to meet you to chris... iam jos" he says while getting squeezed , chris puts jos down, "iam so sorry, i thought you were my".

"brother no he ziped off some where like normal same for shadow.. and me now i know you are all alright" jos says and runs put the frount door.

"hey handsom, long time no see" rogue says to knuckles and gives him a hug, "not long enough" he says under his breath, "oh are you still sour about me takeing that chaos emerald" rogue says and gives hims a kiss on the cheek, knuckles pushs her away "yuck" he wipes his cheek, maybe another time sister i ive gotta look after the master emerald" he says and returns to his post, "you know that rock would make alot ear rings" rogue points out getting knuckles a bit angry "well iam going to look around then sit here and bash people over a huge emerald, bye hun" she says with a wink, "shes gone bats" knuckles says in a soft tone

(hey sorry if its a bit hard to understand but iam not realy with it right now)


End file.
